


Mabel-onette Theatre

by RatRacer



Series: Mabel's Guide To Being Controlled [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Filming, Light Dom/sub, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer
Summary: Mabel likes doing weird things. Pacifica likes making Mabel do weird things. Dipper and Waddles are just along for the ride.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines/Waddles
Series: Mabel's Guide To Being Controlled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Mabel-onette Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: a world running on Smut Logic and possibly anatomically incorrect pig genitals. Do not try anything in this story at home, except for the 'doing your homework in advance' thing.

“Oh, I wish we still had that time tape. Then I could make sure we got a teacher with some actual flipping memory.” Mabel grumbled out loud. Throughout the week, she had worked extra hard to make sure she had nothing to do during the weekend. And then, during her last lesson on Friday, the math teacher said he’d forgotten to tell them about the homework due on Monday. That’s why Mabel was spending her Saturday morning cooped up in her room, working through the long-winded math questions.

“Guess what, Mr Scatterbrain? I’ll get all your stupid homework done  _ before _ I do anything else! That way I’ll still get two days straight of anything I-”

_ *bzzt* *bzzt* _ The sound of her phone buzzing took Mabel out of her monologue. Not wanting to get distracted by anything she picked it up to turn it off, but stopped when she saw the notification: Pacifica had texted her.

“...Actually, this is probably more important.” Mabel told herself, then opened the message.

_ You did well on your last task. Call me when you can and I’ll give you another one. Also, you should check the stats on the video you put up, I think you’ll like them. _

“Yep, wayyy more important!” Mabel pushed her notebook aside to make room for her laptop, and dialed Pacifica’s number as she waited for it to start. Right as she put her browser in incognito mode, her call was answered.

“Good morning, Mabel. I’m glad you were able to respond this fast.” Pacifica said with an authoritative tone.

“Of course! You know I don’t like making you wait, especially when it comes to your tasks.” Mabel answered while typing the address of the website her video was on.

“Before we discuss that, have you taken a look at how the video’s doing?”

“Already on it, just gotta load the page and log in!” she replied. When the front page loaded, she only had to look at the first thing on the “Most Popular” list. There she saw a familiar thumbnail of herself sitting on the side of her bed, smiling and spreading her legs to show off her cum-filled pussy, together with the descriptive title  _ 14yo slut gets creampied by twin brother _ .

With her eyes wide open in surprise, Mabel immediately clicked on it and scrolled down to the view count. “What the- Over a hundred thousand?” All of her previous videos had only reached five digits at most, yet this had hit six in a single night.

“That’s right. Turns out a lot of people wanted to watch Dipper cumming inside of you.” Pacifica’s voice was getting sultrier as she spoke. “And isn’t this what you hoped for? Since both you and him said you were okay with sharing this? You wanted to be exposed as the  _ incestuous freak _ you are, so here you have it.”

“Mhm...” Mabel couldn’t deny a single word of it. The thought of all those people watching her and Dipper having sex was already getting her wet, and she put her empty hand between her legs to touch herself over her pants.

“And what about your classmates, huh?” Hearing that turned Mabel on even more, making her reach down into her underwear. Some of the people in her class had already seen her earlier videos, which almost guaranteed they’d seen this one as well. And with how fast embarrassing info could spread around the school, everyone there was certain to know about her and Dipper.

“You don’t need to be so quiet, Mabel. Use your words.” Pacifica continued, and Mabel gladly did as she was told.

“It’s- It’s even more than I hoped for! It feels so good that this many people have seen me do this. And when we go back to school on Monday, everybody will know me and Dipper are  _ fucking _ eachother, and how much of a whore I am, and how disgusting I am, and I love it! It’s so good I can’t even keep myself from masturbating to it...”

“Oh, really? How about I help you with that.  _ Stop touching yourself _ .” Pacifica’s voice snapped back to authoritative in an instant, and Mabel got a hold of herself just as fast.

“Done, my hands are over my waist.” Mabel hurriedly answered, pulling her hand out of her pants and placing it on her desk.

“Good, you can do that after I’ve told you about your next task. And for your information, this one might be dirtier than anything I’ve made you do before.” Pacifica warned, but the warning only made Mabel more excited for whatever the task was. After all, every messed up thing demanded of her so far had been great.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t felt anywhere close to my limits. Whatever you want, I believe I can do it.” was Mabel’s response.

Pacifica stayed quiet for a few seconds before she spoke up. “You know what? I think you should guess first. I want to hear what you think goes beyond everything else you’ve done.”

Mabel set to work figuring out what it could be. Considering what her last video was, she knew there wasn’t a ton of options. “Oh, let’s see... Having to let anyone use me would be worse, I think. Vomit and poop stuff is also grosser than the other stuff. And having sex with an animal, that’s pretty embarrasing, same with you selling me to grown-ups. Oh, or what about having to go naked to-”

“Slow down, girl. You’ve already given me the right answer, you can stop there.” Pacifica interrupted.

“In that case, I’m sure I can do it! Which one was correct, then?” Mabel confidently said.

“ _ Wow _ . You’re sicker than I thought if you’re up for all that.” Pacifica’s tone made it clear she was only pretending to sound disgusted. “Anyway, it was the animal thing. To be specific, I want you to film yourself sucking a pig’s cock and swallowing its cum. And make sure to take it as deep as you possibly can, I want to watch you struggle and choke on it. Understood?”

“Loud and clear!” Mabel replied, saluting despite not being visible. “And I suppose you’ll want me to put that video online as well?”

“Certainly, people ought to know you’ll take  _ any _ cock that’s available. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do. Let me know when it’s been uploaded.” Pacifica said before hanging up.

Done with the call, Mabel could start planning how to get her new task done. As much as she wanted to get started right away, filming it while mom and dad were in the house was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. That meant she’d have to wait at least two hours, which in turn meant...

“Don’t you think I’m done with you yet, stupid homework! I’ll be able to finish you off and have time left to decide the best camera angles for-” Her monologuing was once again interrupted, this time by her shifting in her seat and getting a jolt of pleasure from it.

“Right, still turned on. I should probably finish myself off first, huh?”

* * *

“And off they go. Thank you, regularly scheduled shopping trip!” Mabel said out loud as she watched her parents car driving away. Once it was out of view, she quickly took off all her clothes and grabbed a camcorder given to her by Pacifica. She then left her room and walked down to the living room, where her brother was waiting for her with their pet pig.

“Hi, Dip-perv! Is everything ready?” Mabel asked him.

“Yeah, I think so.” Dipper answered. “The curtains are closed, there’s a pillow for your knees, Waddles seems, uh... eager? I can’t read him as well as you can.”

Mabel handed the camera to Dipper and knelt down to scratch Waddles’ head. “Oh, he is more than eager. He’s definitely got the pig version of ‘fuck-me eyes’ right now.” Where an average person would only see a blank stare, she could see the deep hunger within those eyes. A hunger that could only be satisfied with a loving blowjob, and perhaps some fresh veggies afterwards.

“In any case, I can start filming whenever you tell me to.” Dipper told her. With everything else prepared, she just had to get Waddles into position before they could start.

“Waddles, flip!” Mabel commanded, and Waddles flopped on his side, then rolled over so he was on his back. She then picked up the pillow, walked to the other side of the pig, and knelt down in front of his back legs.

“Okey dokey, let’s see what we’re working with here.” Mabel reached between Waddles’ legs and started gently stroking the tip poking out with two fingers. She received a happy ‘oink’ in response as his penis began pushing out of its sheath. Once there was enough to work with, she wrapped her whole hand around the cock and stroked it as it kept growing.

“There we go. Good boy, giving me a lot to play with...” Mabel cooed once Waddles was fully erect. By her estimates, she’d have to let it go pretty deep into her throat to take all of it, which was exactly what Pacifica had requested. Leaning down, she stuck out her tongue and slowly dragged it along the length of the penis.

“Hmm... nope, didn’t taste gross. Ok Dipper, I’m ready to go!” Mabel exclaimed, looking up at her twin. “And judging by your pants, you seem ready too.”

“Not gonna lie, you fucking Waddles has been a fantasy of mine for quite some time.” Dipper answered.

Mabel chuckled in response. “You should’ve told me that earlier, I would definitely have blown him in exchange for you doing my chores. Anyway! Less talk, more camera work. Back up so you can get both of us in the shot.”

Dipper walked backwards for a second, then shifted a bit to the side. “Alright, I’ve got a good view from here. Recording in three, two, one...”

As soon as the countdown started Mabel took the tip of Waddles’ cock into her mouth, wanting the video to start in the middle of the action. She went as far down as she could without gagging, then wrapped one hand around the base of the penis just as Dipper reached ‘one’. Tilting her head up to look into the camera, Mabel began slowly moving her mouth up and down the top while stroking the bottom.

From the sounds of Waddles’ squealing, Mabel could tell he was really enjoying the blowjob. Though sucking dick wasn’t normally a thing she was into, being watched doing weird or gross sex acts was something she adored. She could already imagine all those people watching her, jerking off to her, seeing her as nothing but a  _ pig slut _ desperate for cock, and it was turning her on like crazy.

“Mmmmphh...” Mabel couldn’t help but moan as she once again slipped her free hand down her pants, this time pushing one finger into herself and rubbing her clit with her thumb. Tempting as it was to just focus on her own pleasure, there was still an audience to consider and a second half of a task to do. Reluctantly slowing down between her legs, she let go of Waddles’ dick with her hand, then dipped her head further down until the tip hit the back of her mouth. And after pulling back to take a breath Mabel went down again and swallowed, letting his cock enter her throat.

Despite her gag reflex kicking in, Mabel kept swallowing to take more and more of the shaft inside of her. After a few seconds her lips hit the base and she looked back up into the camera. Tears were already starting to form in the corners of her eyes, and she knew her audience would love to see that. Realizing that’s what she wanted, Dipper moved closer for a better shot of her face.

“Mmm-ghkk!” With the camera this close to Mabel, her gagging could clearly be heard over Waddles’ continued happy squeals. Keeping his dick all the way down her throat was turning out to be more of a struggle than expected for her. She had previous experience thanks to Dipper throatfucking her several times on Pacifica’s orders. Unfortunately Waddles’ length reached further than anything she was used to, and her body was not happy about it.

However, Mabel Pines was not a quitter. She put all of her willpower into fighting the urge to pull away, determined to choke on her pig’s cock for as long as possible. She sped up fingering herself as a distraction from the discomfort, and pressed her other hand against the back of head so she could pretend Pacifica was forcing her to stay put. Together with her natural stubbornness, she was able to keep her throat filled until she felt the burning in her lungs telling her she had to breathe.

Mabel planted both hands on the floor and pushed herself up as fast as she could, taking a deep breath followed by several coughs. She could feel tears and snot running down her face, and her shirt was almost drenched from the spit she was coughing up. Once she’d caught her breath, she spoke up in a raspy voice. “I look like a mess, don’t I?”

“You sure do. Need a towel or something?” Dipper offered, and Mabel shook her head in response.

“Nah, not until I’m done with this blowjob. Besides, this look suits a disgusting pigfucker like me, dontcha think?” Mabel said, looking into the camera with a smile on her face. To further prove her disgusting-ness, she put her left hand back down her pants to touch herself some more.

“Good point. Well, don’t let me keep you waiting.” Dipper tilted the camera back down at Waddles’ crotch and Mabel quickly followed, She wrapped her lips around the shaft and dove down, letting him into her throat once more. With his whole length inside her she bobbed up and down for a few seconds, then pulled back enough to breathe through her nose as she kept sucking. After letting her throat recover she swallowed the tip again, repeating the process while getting herself closer and closer to cumming.

Luckily, Mabel didn’t have to stay on the edge for that long. Within a minute she heard Waddles’ squeals getting higher, which had to mean he was getting close. She backed up to only keep the tip in her mouth, and started jerking him off even faster than before. Looking right into the camera, she swirled her tongue around the tip and fingered herself as fast as possible without it hurting, hoping to climax while swallowing all of the hopefully delicious pig cum.

“Mmm-mmm-mmphh!” With perfect timing, Mabel’s orgasm hit her right after the first spurt hit the back of her mouth. Feeling the waves of pleasure combined with her mouth being filled was better than she had imagined. Even as her climax faded Waddles kept pumping more cum into her mouth, forcing her to swallow a large portion of it. And then another portion. And then a third.

“Uh, is it supposed to take this long?” Dipper sounded quite worried as he watched his sister taking Waddles’ load. Mabel tried her best to swallow everything, but the sheer volume caused a bunch to leak out around the squirming cock. After what felt like an eternity her mouth finally began emptying, and she gulped down the remainder before letting the tip out of her mouth. There was still some drops coming out of it, though Mabel couldn’t bring herself to swallow anything more.

“Huff, huff... Well, that was fun!” Ever the professional, Mabel bounced right back to her cheery demeanor. “Maybe should’ve looked up how pig-gasms worked before doing this. Other than that, this was awesome!”

“So next time, you’ll be prepared to swallow all of it?” Dipper asked.

“Nope! Because next time, I won’t be swallowing. It’ll all be going into  _ my pussy _ .” Mabel told the camera, together with a wink. “Aaaand we’re done here.”

“Mabel, that was incredible! Pacifica and everybody else will love it. Well, everybody with good taste.” Dipper exclaimed after closing the camera.

“What can I say, I know what people want. And speaking of wants, you’ve still got that tent in your pants. How about you bring me some paper towels and help me clean up this mess. And then, you can help me ‘warm up’ for our next shoot...”


End file.
